


And Yet

by OceanTides



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, F/F, Human AU, Some Fluff, Steven Universe - Freeform, alternating povs, artist lapis, college au for part, florist Peridot, its not too sad tho, jaspis - Freeform, kinda cute every other chapter, lapidot - Freeform, more tags added as chapters go on, past abusive relationship, rated teen bc of some swearing, rating might update depending on how story goes, seriously this isn't the most happy story at least for the beginning and middle, ships, some drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTides/pseuds/OceanTides
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Peridot’s roommate, Lapis Lazuli, left their small house in the countryside of Beach City without a trace. Now, years later, Peridot’s found her again, and demands answers for why she left the perfect life they had together, and whether or not Peridot is to blame. In trying to get Lapis to come home, both will have to face parts of their past, some of which they never wanted to relive.





	1. Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this chapter isn't too eventful, but the second will be out soon! It's also pretty short. See the end of this chapter for more Notes.

Beach City, August, Present

“Welcome to the the Sea’s Edge Diner, my name is Pearl. How can I help you today?”  
Peridot stared down at her table, only half listening to her peach-haired, bird-like waitress as she chattered away. 

“Uh...may I have the clam chowder?” she responded, finally looking up. 

“Sure thing!” Pearl chirped before walking off.

Peridot took off her green-tinted glasses and rubbed her eyes. She had gotten only a couple of hours of sleep last night. Her blond hair stuck up, unbrushed. Even her alien-patterned clothing was disheveled. She would have tried to go back to sleep, but if she did, she knew that the same repeating nightmare would plague her. The same nightmares that hadn’t come back since Lapis left three years ago.

For the longest time, Peridot had been fine. Three years is a lot of time, after all. Three years is just the right amount of time, really. In three years, one can fund enough money online to open her own flower shop to distract from the constant loneliness plaguing her half-empty house. In three years, a person can finally give up looking for the love of her life and accept the fact that she will never come back. In three years, one can build the skill of hiding sadness. And yet, it only takes one thought to trigger what years of therapy and support had suppressed. She just couldn’t go back to sleep with the thought that she could relive her roommate leaving over and over again.

Peridot looked around. The small diner was painted a light blue with sunshine yellow curtains on each window. The smell of Chowder and chicken soup wafted through the room, making Peridot’s mouth water. The most noticeable detail, however, was the bright paintings on nearly every wall. With a name like “Sea’s Edge Diner,” one would expect paintings of the ocean and beach, and yet, sunflowers and rolling hills were painted across the large canvases. Every part of the paintings was in stunning detail. One picture towards the front of the building portrayed sunflowers against a setting sun so realistic that Peridot could almost smell the country air. Another near the chef’s counter was a red barn surrounded by yellow corn and sunshine. The painting to the left of her showed a small two-story house atop a hill, looking over the country and sea in the distance. The one behind her, however, showed a little orange dog. Her fur was fuzzy, and her eyes were the same bright green as a collar she wore. Peridot squinted at the writing on the collar’s tag: “Pumpkin.”

She gasped. 

At that exact moment, her waitress arrived with a steaming bowl of clam chowder.

“Um, excuse me,” Peridot struggled to remember her name, “Pearl. Who made these paintings?”

Pearl chucked. “Oh, they’re made by some local artist that the son of the diner’s owner found painting in the park one day. Steven insisted that they display her artwork here. It doesn’t quite go with the place’s name, I suppose, but they certainly are pretty! She works in her own little studio downtown, I think it’s called the Blue Wings, or something like that”

“D-do you know the artist’s name?” Peridot stuttered.

“Actually, yes. I believe that it’s Lapis Lazuli.”

If Pearl had said anything afterwards, Peridot didn’t hear it. _Lapis! She’s really here! Three years. It’s been three years since she left. And she was in Beach City all along. She isn’t dead. She isn’t in some other country. She hasn’t forgotten our dog. And she hasn’t completely forgotten her home._

____

____

After quickly devouring the chowder and paying for her food, Peridot raced to her beaten-up green Jeep. Turning on her phone, she quickly typed ‘Blue Wings, Delmarva,’ into Google Maps and followed the robotically-voiced directions through the brightly colored downtown Beach City. 

Soon enough, she reached a chipped blue building with a painted sign haphazardly hanging above it: “Blue Wings Art Studio.” The windows had blinds pulled tightly over them, giving no clue to whether or not anyone was inside. In comparison to the other buildings in the area, this one was bland and gloomy, like a raven among a flock of parrots. Peridot’s hand shook as she reached for the teardrop-shaped doorbell. 

_Ding!_

Peridot stepped backwards at the loud noise. After regaining her footing, she calmed down and waited, shaking uncontrollably. Five minutes went by, and no one came to the door. She sighed. “Maybe that waitress was wrong. I’m such worthless, cloddy—” Just as she turned her back on the studio, she heard the door creek open. 

Standing there was a young, blue haired woman with light brown skin. She wore a paint-splattered crop top and sweatpants with a blue anklet around one of her shoe-less ankles. Her eyes were tired and dark, no longer filled with light as they had been three years ago. She opened her mouth as teardrops threatened to drip down her face.

“Peridot, is that you?”


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, which is in Lapis's POV, is a fluffier, happier chapter about how she and Peri met in college. The college ones will be happy for a while before getting darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to cry yet, this chapter is basically just happy. (*Cough cough*, looking at you, @Gai_Lazuli, you don't need to drink loads of water (yet) to avoid dehydration from tears!) This chapter, like the last, is fairly short. I promise that they'll start becoming longer!

Empire University, Halloween, 5 years ago

 

Lapis hated Halloween parties. The "Halloween" part wasn't what annoyed her. Being around other people was the problem.

Lapis had never really wanted to come here. However, she needed some way to hide from her girlfriend, Jasper Chalcedony. She was drunk back at their apartment, meaning that she would be more violent than ever. Lapis shivered at the thought as she touched a small bruise of her wrist. She guessed that it would be better to spend time socializing for once.

The party wasn’t all that bad looking, really. Though crowded, the sorority that threw it had decent taste in decorating. Small, pumpkin-shaped pixie lights hung above Lapis, and fake spider webs stuck to windows. There were even a few jack o’ lanterns here and there. The air smelled like smoke from the bon fire towards the front of the yard mixed with the weird smells of the people around her.

She sighed as she took a drink from the red solo cup in her hand. She wrinkled her nose as a vinegar-like taste overwhelmed her mouth. _Ew, _she thought. Whoever made her drink must have been either half drunk in the process of bartending or trying to poison her. She tossed the cup behind her.__

__“Ow!” a shrill, nasally voice cried from behind her._ _

__Lapis turned around to see a smaller girl. She was rubbing her head where the solo cup had clearly hit. Though the stranger was clearly Lapis’ age, she was unusually short with messy, sticking up hair. She wore green-tinted glasses and a cat-ear headband along with a black fabric tail. Despite the randomness of the girl’s appearance, Lapis considered it to look endearing._ _

__“I’m so sorry! A-Are you okay?” Lapis sputtered out._ _

__The smaller girl giggled. “Yah, I’m okay. Serves me right for awkwardly standing behind you for most of this party,” she blushed and looked away, “I just thought you looked kind of pretty…”_ _

__Lapis stared at her, unsure of what to say. She felt her own face unwillingly flush slightly. Whoever this stranger was..had she just hit on her? (Awkwardly, though, to say the least)_ _

__The cat-costumed girl, clearly not sure what to make of Lapis's silence, let out a small “Eep!!” before scrambling the opposite direction._ _

__“Wait! Don’t leave!” Lapis chased the girl through the crowd of people. Before long, it became impossible to distinguish the girl from every other party goer there. Everyone seemed like a blur of color. _I should search the house, she's not outside anymore _, she thought. After checking seemingly everywhere, Lapis found the runaway curled up in a corner of an oddly unpopulated living room, staring at a video on her phone.___ _

____The girl looked up. and squeaked. “Oh, uhh, hi again!”_ _ _ _

____Lapis sat down and peered over the girl’s shoulder. “Wait… You watch Camp Pining Hearts too?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes! Another fan!” she suddenly stopped. “Wait…do you ship Percy and Pierre, or Paulette and Percy. This is extremely important.”_ _ _ _

____Lapis rolled her eyes playfully. “Who even ships Paulette and Percy? The ship is absolute shit.”_ _ _ _

____With that, the nerd’s eyes lit up. “Yes!!! Yes, yes, yes! I knew someone with blue hair had to be cool!” she blushed, realizing what she had just said, “Sorry…I’m not great at socializing. My name’s Peridot, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____“Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. So, do you belong to this sorority?”_ _ _ _

____“What?! No! Amethyst dragged me here.”_ _ _ _

____“Who’s Amethyst?” Lapis asked._ _ _ _

____“Ugh,” Peridot groaned, “my girlfriend.”_ _ _ _

____Lapis felt a pang of sadness. But why? She already had a girlfriend herself…not that she was happy about it. Heck, she would absolutely break up with Jasper! That is, if she was able to…_ _ _ _

____“She drags me to EVERYTHING,” Peridot continued to stress, “even though I HATE social interaction! It's not just dragging me along everywhere I go, its that she slips off to some other girl's place halfway through with no explanation and doesn't text me until two days after, then denies it! I swear, one day, I’m going to make her pay for my lost hours of Mario Kart that she’s responsible for!”_ _ _ _

____A sudden rogue thought raced through Lapis’s head. “Well, then…What if we did. Tonight.”_ _ _ _

____The blonde girl’s eyes lit up with mischief. “I like the way you think, Lazuli.”_ _ _ _

____Lapis smiled, though she internally screamed. _Why am I doing this?? Why was this ever a good idea. I should play it off as a joke…what if Jasper finds out I'm here? Why am I even chasing after this nerd? I'm gonna call this off...Actually, you know what, screw it. _“Yah. Here’s the plan.”___ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will continue this part of the story! I'm now trying to post a chapter every day or every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Hope you guys liked the first chapter!^^


End file.
